


Cherry and Atticus Join the Legion of Superheroes

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: One Saturday morning, Cherry and Atticus are greeted by a group of superheroes from the 31st century who need their help in the distant future along with the help of a very young Clark Kent also known as Superman and they partake in various misadventures with the group known as the Legion of Superheroes to be now known as Sayia Man and Lady Gothika.





	Cherry and Atticus Join the Legion of Superheroes

Atticus was cleaning out the attic with Darla and Casper on Saturday morning.

"This attic isn't as exciting as Sabrina's..." Darla sighed.

"At least it's not haunted like my old one." Casper replied.

"Shall I clean this up with super-speed or normal speed?" Atticus asked.

"Hang on..." Darla said, she then came to the backyard to see Emily on the phone and Patrick was going out for a drive and she came back upstairs. "Super-Speed, please."

"Alright then." Atticus soon used his super-speed to clean the attic the fastest way possible.

Casper and Darla took their seats.

Cherry came in the house and Atticus went down the stairs, zipping by her and going back up to clean up the attic and made it spotless and clean.

"Done!" Atticus beamed.

"HEY!" Cherry climbed up. "You messed up my hair, Super Spaz!"

Atticus soon used his super-speed and he fixed Cherry's hair.

Cherry then fluffed up her hair. "That's better." she then joined the others up into the attic.

"Man, here's Jessica's old stuff..." Atticus opened one box. "This stuff's ancient..." he then took out an old board game called Dream Phone.

"Can I have it?" Darla asked.

"Sure, here you go, kiddo." Atticus smiled and let her take the board game.

"This'll be great for my next slumber party." Darla accepted.

"So, what was with the super-speed run?" Cherry asked.

"We were cleaning out the attic..." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Cherry replied. "Where were you when my aunt was coming over and my parents went nuts with the household chores?"

"I was out on patrol." Atticus said.

"Weirdo." Cherry replied.

"Anyways, now that the attic is done; I'm going out to the backyard to do some exercising." Atticus said.

Darla giddily walked off with her new board game.

Atticus soon went to the backyard when he then noticed something glowing and something then appeared. Cherry sat under a tree to watch him until they both saw the glowing thing come in front of them. A door soon opens up from the glowing thing. Atticus and Cherry slowly came over to the door.

"Touch it." Atticus said.

"No way, you touch it." Cherry replied.

Soon, three figures appeared in the glowing thing. Cherry and Atticus stepped back.

"ALIENS!" Cherry cried out.

"Don't be silly," Atticus said to her, then looked to the figures. "Erm... Hello there.."

Out came a group of people, one had green skin and looked kind of robotic. The second one looked like he was overweight. The third one had a lightning bolt like scar on his right eye. And the fourth one had blonde hair. The four of them looked like they were from the circus.

"Who are these guys?" Cherry asked Atticus since he would know.

"I have no idea, but one of them kind of looks like Brainiac, only he has hair." Atticus said.

"They call me Braniac-5." the green one replied.

"IT SPEAKS!" Cherry flipped out again.

"Who are you four?" Atticus asked.

"I'm Lightning Lad, the leader." the scarred one replied.

"I'm Bouncing Boy." the fat boy said.

"And I'm Saturn Girl." the blonde girl concluded.

"Nice to you all, my name is Atticus Fudo and this is my best friend, Cherry Butler." Atticus introduced.

"We have to find out if this really is the one we're looking for." Brainiac 5 whispered to his comrades.

"Right and the only way is through action." Lightning Lad whispered back.

"Uh, guys, the circus is down the block..." Cherry said. "They should be setting up right about now."

"Cherry, be nice." Atticus warned.

"Can you blame me?" Cherry asked before she saw Lightning Lad's right eye and his scar glowing blue as electricity was now coming out of his hands. Her eyes then widened. "Whoa, I didn't mean it!" she then stepped back nervously.

"Don't you dare touch her." Atticus glared protectively.

Lightning Lad soon shot lightning at Atticus to see if he was indestructible and had any powers. Atticus then glared as he put Cherry in a safe spot and caught the lightning bolts and morphed it into a ball shape and tossed it up and down like a softball.

"It must be him..." Lightning Lad said to the others.

"Wow," Bouncing Boy smiled. "Finding him was fast."

"I'll say, I didn't see that coming." Brainiac-5 nodded.

"Okay, but seriously, who are you guys?" Cherry asked. "You look like you belong in a comic book or something."

"We're actually from the future." Saturn Girl said.

"The future?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"The 31st century in fact." Bouncing Boy nodded.

"So, why are you four here?" Cherry asked.

"We need some help." Bouncing Boy said.

Cherry shrugged. "So, call Superman or something."

"We kind of need both Superman and Saiyan Boy or as he is now being called, Saiyan Man." Brainiac 5 said.

Atticus smirked smugly. "Tell me more."

"Ah, crumbs..." Cherry muttered.

"Uh, what if I told you I knew where Superman and Sayian Boy were?" Atticus smiled then.

"We kind of already have Superman back in the 31st century, the genius over here accidentally got the Man of Steel while he was a teenager and where we are going to test his strength after we bring you with us back to the 31st century." Lightning Lad said.

"I see..." Atticus then said.

"Ugh... Confusion..." Cherry held her head, having a headache.

"We just need Atticus." Lightning Lad said.

"Of course you do..." Cherry replied. "Well... I guess I'll be going..."

Atticus frowned, hating to leave her out, then looked to the others. "What if Cherry came too for support?"

"She doesn't look like superhero material to me." Bouncing Boy commented.

"There's more to her than meets the eye." Atticus said.

"Well, I don't know..." Braniac-5 replied.

"Please, I owe her a lot, I've been so busy with other things lately..." Atticus begged. "I don't want her mad at me... A mad Cherry is a terrifying Cherry."

"Oh, alright." Lightning Lad said.

"Cherry, come over here!" Atticus called.

Cherry walked over with her hands in her pockets.

"You can come along." Saturn Girl said.

"Please don't embarrass me." Atticus said.

"When have I ever done that?" Cherry droned dully.

"Good point." Atticus said.

Cherry only patted him on the head. "So, you guys are from 100 years in the future, it seems... I have so many questions."

"They'll have to wait until we get to the 31st century." Brainiac 5 said.

"Luckily we won't have to wait that long." Atticus teased.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Okay, take us where you need to take us." she then said to the young supers.

They soon went inside the glowing thing.

"Come right this way." Saturn Girl said to her fellow female.

Cherry shrugged and followed with the young heroes. Once they got inside the door, closed behind them.

"Hold on tight, you're about to come with us back to the future." Bouncing Boy said.

"Ah, but my Uncle Emmett's a time traveler..." Cherry replied.

They were soon instantly transported to the 31st century.

Patrick came back into the house. "Ah, ah, ah, kids, no playing until that attic is-" he then came into the attic and saw it was clean. "Cleaned up..." he then muttered in defeat. "Well I'll be..."


End file.
